


you're in love, right?

by wonyobaby



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates, i just love annyeongz thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonyobaby/pseuds/wonyobaby
Summary: in a world where you begin to see color when you fall in love with your soulmate, ahn yujin realizes she's fallen for her best friend, jang wonyoung.orsoulmates! annyeongz
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	you're in love, right?

_Kindergarten_

  
  


“Hi my name is Jang Wonyoung, what's yours?” 

5 year old Yujin looked at the other 5 year old quizzically, debating whether or not to shake her hand. Just 2 hours earlier her mom gave her the long talk on why you shouldn't talk to strangers, and she didn't want to disappoint her. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the other girl, which she now knew as Jang Wonyoung, spoke once again.

“Are you okay? Why are you staring at me?”

“My mommy told me not to talk to strangers.” Yujin looked down at her just-purchased twinkle toe sneakers as she spoke to the other girl, feeling nervous. 

“That's only for like old people silly, you can be friends with me because I'm a kid.” Wonyoung told her matter-of-factly. 

Yujin beamed. “Really? So we can be friends?” 

“Yes, we can be friends!” Wonyoung smiled brightly at Yujin.

“So, do you wanna go color with me?” Yujin asked excitedly. 

“Of course I do, but since we are friends now, what's your name?”

Yujin smiled at the smaller girl. 

“My name is Ahn Yujin.” 

“Hi Yujin, Im Jang Wonyoung even though I already told you.” Wonyoung giggled and played with the zipper on her bright pink jacket. 

Yujin thought she looked like a princess. 

“Can I call you princess?”

Wonyoung giggled once more. “Sure, I like that name.”

  
  


Yujin began to see faint shades of pink in Wonyoung’s sweatshirt.

  
  
  


_6th Grade_

  
  


Ahn Yujin thought she had never been this scared in her entire life. Not even when she came home to her mother knowing she had failed her math quiz with a whopping 45%. It was saturday, a cold and rainy day in the middle of November, and Yujin was currently attempting to climb through her window after coming home from detention. It wasn't _her_ fault that she fell asleep in 4th period, Mrs. Park was just, to put it nicely, simply boring.

But anyways, back to why she was climbing through her window instead of simply walking through the front door.

Skipping back to when she was in detention earlier this afternoon, Yujin was stuck in that horrid place by herself, but she was allowed one break to go outside on the playground. Having been in detention many times before, Yujin knew the ins and outs like the back of her hand. Of course, she shared all of this with Wonyoung over the phone last night, just in case. 

So when she felt soft, warm hands wrap around her eyes while she was on the swing set during her break, she was more than happy. 

“Guess who.”

Yujin took the hands off her eyes and turned around. 

“Hi princess, I didn't know you'd be joining me in my personal prison yard today.”

“Come on Yujin, you didn't tell me the exact time your break started just for fun, did you?” Wonyoung raised a single eyebrow at the taller girl. 

“I don't have any idea what you’re talking about.” Yujin crossed her arms and turned her head away from Wonyoung.

“Mhmm. Whatever you say Miss Ahn.” Wonyoung climbed up on the slide platform and sat down. “I brought you milk bread.” 

This caught Yujins attention. She jumped off the swing and tackled the girl in a hug to attack her with kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Her cheeks were rosy, courtesy of the cold.

“Have I ever told you're the best-best friend to ever exist?”

“Every single day, yes.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, eating the bread Wonyoung purchased on her way to see Yujin. This is how they worked. Being friends since kindergarten, they were perfectly fine sitting together in silence, enjoying each other's presence. They knew each other well enough to know when the other wanted to talk, or when they wanted to just bask in the silence. 

After 10 minutes of eating and eventually talking about random subjects, Yujin stopped mid sentence as she felt a water droplet on her forehead. And then another. And soon enough, it was pouring buckets on the two girls. Wonyoung got up and grabbed Yujins hand.

“Let's play in the puddles!” She said, with the softest smile Yujins ever seen. Her favorite smile.

“Are you insane, we’ll catch colds!”

“That's a myth, fake news.” Wonyoung dragged Yujin out to the biggest puddle she could find. 

So since jumping in puddles with her best friend actually sounded pretty fun, and well, she physically couldn't say no to Jang Wonyoung, there she was. 

Jumping in muddy water, soaking her shoes, clothes and hair in the process. Yet, the only thing she cared about was how happy her best friend looked doing something as simple as jumping in a rain puddle. She stopped and watched as Wonyoung stood about 5 feet away from her, laughing and slapping the water with her feet as hard as she could. She liked the way Wonyoung could find joy in doing little things like this. She liked how even on rainy days, Wonyoung found sunshine. 

(She also liked how pretty Wonyoung looked with wet hair.)

  
  


After Wonyoung left, Yujin finished her detention sentence, even though she was ripped apart by her teachers for being soaked and trailing water throughout the school. But Yujin didn't mind, because she was still on a happiness high from being with Wonyoung earlier. She often felt like this after hanging out with the girl, she just had that effect on people. It was in her nature. 

Yujin grabbed her stuff and started her journey home. When she got halfway to her house, she realized the current state of her shoes and clothes. Which were, to put it mildly, really muddy. The look on her mother's face if she saw her like this quickly arose in her mind, and Yujin started to panic. She would have to sneak through her window, which she needed to climb the tree next to it to get to. It wasn't a problem though, since Wonyoung lived in the house next to her, she often found herself using the tree to sneak out at night. Wonyoung didn't want to get splinters, so Yujin happily obliged to being the one to leave the comfort of her home to sneak over to the brunette's house.

  
  


Which brings her to now. Her arms wrapped around the rough, jagged tree branch, attempting to hoist herself up to her balcony. It was more difficult, thanks to the rain. After a few attempts, she was able to sling herself up and make it to her room, without being caught. 

“Thank god no one saw that.” Yujin spoke to herself as she entered her slightly messy room, grateful no one saw her slip around 4 times before she actually made it to her balcony.

But little did she know, the house next door held a girl wrapped up in a fuzzy pink blanket watching the whole event unfold through her window with a soft smile full of adoration. 

Wonyoung began to see the warm shades of blue in Yujin’s sweatshirt.

  
  


_Freshman Year_

  
  


When highschool approached, neither one of the girls knew what to expect. They had stayed up many nights talking about what highschool would be like. Who would date who, who would be friends and what after school activities they would do. They never thought too much into it though, usually getting distracted with talking about something else. They would talk for hours on end, and that's how they liked it. 

Freshman year was a test for both of them. While Yujin became the star basketball player of the school, Wonyoung became head cheerleader for the cheer team. When telling each other, they laughed because of how stereotypical it was. 

They branched off and made new friends, Wonyoung befriending Shin Yuna, along with the rest of the cheer squad. Spending a lot of time and having practices together regularly made them close by default. And while Wonyoung befriended the cheer team, Yujin did the same with the basketball team. Shin Ryujin, in particular. The two became close quickly and together they were known as 2jin around the school. Everyone knew them. Because of the basketball team, her popularity rose very quickly, along with Wonyoung. Yujin held the title as the school's resident heartthrob, with adolescence making her lose the baby fat in her cheeks and braces straightening her teeth to perfection. She also had another growth spurt, so she now stood at 5’7. Yujin wasn't blind to the fact that boys and girls stopped to watch as she walked by with their jaws on the floor, she just didn’t really care. 

She had always had her eye on one girl in particular, even if she didn't know it.

Speaking of the girl, Wonyoung was also not a stranger to people falling for her, it happens quite often. It started with her friends frequently updating her about the people who had a crush on her, but then it turned in to notes in her locker and chocolate proposals. She always kindly declined, not having any interest in the boys who asked her on dates. 

She was never able to feel anything for them. Deep down, she knew it was because no one could make her feel the way a certain basketball player could. She knew because when she was around the girl, she saw vibrant shades of red and purple. Still, she ignored it because she knew Yujin couldn't possibly feel the same way.

  
  


_Sophomore Year_

  
  


The summer going into freshman year was the duo's breaking point. Around this time, Yujin had in fact realized she was in love with Jang Wonyoung, despite her denial. Whenever she was around Wonyoung, she saw bright colors, and she was smart enough to know what that meant.  
  


And instead of facing her problems, Yujin did what she did best, ignored them. When summer came around she ignored Wonyoung, along with the girls attempts in hanging out or having any communication. It hurt Yujin more than words can explain. What once brought her happiness, now brought her guilt and sadness. But she didn't believe Wonyoung would ever feel the same about her, so Yujin needed time to process and get over her.

They spent the whole summer on non speaking terms, but sometimes Yujin would glance out her window towards the one across from her to see Wonyoung dancing in her room by herself. She smiled no matter how much it hurt her, because at the end of the day she loved the girl more than anything. 

Yujin spent her days playing basketball and getting lost in music. She would occasionally hang out with Ryujin, but she could only attend so many parties before she was sick of the fake people that came with them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get over Wonyoung. When she looked at old pictures of them, she saw the soft pinks in Wonyoung’s coat, and the dark blue fading in her jean shorts. So, she distanced herself even further.

On the last day of August, the sun was no more as bright as it was in July. There were clouds and it borderline looked like it was going to rain. Yujin laughed bitterly, it felt like the weather was mirroring how she was feeling, taunting her. Throughout the summer, Wonyoung and Yujin never talked. Wonyoung tried to contact her many times at the beginning of the summer, but eventually gave up. When she did give up, that's when it hit Yujin the hardest. She didn't get out of bed for days. But she convinced herself she was doing this to get over her childhood best friend. 

Yujin threw on some sweats and her blue hoodie, and grabbed her airpods. She grabbed a basketball on her way outside, and began shooting hoops. She did this on the days she felt the most upset, attempting to get a certain cheerleader out of her head. She played into the night, and even sometimes through the morning. 

She bounced the ball, hard. She was angry. Angry that she let herself fall for her best friend. Angry because she knew Wonyoung didn't feel the same way. Angry because she still saw bright colors around the girl. 

She threw the ball, hard. She did this to herself and she hurts. She misses Wonyoung. The girl brought light into her life like no one else did. She brought colors into her black and white world.

Yujin feels something wet on her forehead. A drop, and then another. Soon enough, it was raining, hard. But that didn't stop her, she kept playing. 

Until she heard a voice over the rain and sound of her basketball hitting the ground.

“Yujin what are you doing outside in the rain?” The girl who had been the main topic of her thoughts spoke. 

“I'm playing basketball.”

“Look I know you hate me for some reason but the least you can do is go inside and not get sick.” Yujin could hear the hurt in her voice, it broke her.

“Wonyoung I don’t hate you I just-”

“Then what is it!” Wonyoung yelled over the pouring rain, now soaking the both of them. 

“Because I've sat in my room and cried for days because I don't know what the hell I did Yujin! We were best friends and suddenly I mean nothing to you? I don't even get an explanation? You just get to ignore me and that's it apparently.” Wonyoung bitterly laughed and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself. Yujin just stood there, looking at Wonyoung with tears threatening to fall at her eyelids. She never meant to make Wonyoung feel like this.

“Is it Ryujin? Is she better than me? Is she really that cool that she can surpass our 11 years of friendship? Because if so just-”

“It's because I'm in love with you!” Yujin yelled and shouted over the pouring rain. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let Wonyoung rip herself apart anymore. 

Silence. 

“What?”

“Because I'm in love with you.”

Again, Silence.

“I see color with you Wonyoung. You made me see color.” Yujin’s tears were falling with the rain. “I’m ignoring you because I don't want to lose you. I'm trying to stop loving you.”

Silence, once more. Yujin knew this would happen. She was shaking, she didn’t want to lose her best friend and now she was going to because of her stupid feelings.

Wonyoung walked towards Yujin. Yujin looked up at her and suddenly her lips were on hers. The taller girl's brain stopped working as she realized what was happening. 

The kiss was soft, and warm. Despite the rain, they were warm. Wonyoung put her hand on Yujins face and pulled away. She looked in her eyes.

“Your sweatshirt is blue.” 

“What?”

“Your sweatshirt is blue Yujin, and your shoes are purple.” Wonyoung smiled. “You made me see colors too.”

Yujins brain was short circuiting. She was sure this was a dream, but Wonyoung kissed her again.

“I'm in love with you too Ahn Yujin.”

  
  


(Yujin still thinks Wonyoung looks pretty with wet hair.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NKDFBEWFBEWF this is my first fic don't make fun of me i just love annyeongz<3


End file.
